A Very Naruto Halloween
by The Ocarina of Time
Summary: It's late october...halloween time! tricks, treats, and odd coustumes coughcoughNARUTOScough read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A Very Naruto Halloween

* * *

"No way." Said naruto. "Awwwww… but you're the only one who'll fit in the costume!" whined sakura. "Nuh-uh, sasuke would fit just fine." Naruto argued. "Yeah, but I already have a coustume." Said sasuke. "Well, trade!" yelled Naruto. "Make me." Said Sasuke. It was Halloween. And team kakashi was fighting over costumes. Naruto was supposed to be a waffle but well, kakashi was sleepwalking and he mistook it for a _real_ waffle and, well, you can see where this is going... "Naruto! It's just for one night!" said sakura. "Same goes for sasuke." argued naruto. This arguement goes on for quite a while and then sakura beats the crud out of naruto and forces him to wear the coustume and they were a princess, sakura a sasuke sasuke, duh! and a powerpuff girl. naruto Meanwhile at team gai's... "Oh boy! Halloween! I'll run sooo fast that I'll get a ton of candy and then eat it all and get reaaaaaally hyperactive and be bouncing around the room!" exclaimed Lee. "NONONO!" screamed neji and tenten all at once. "You're optimistic enough on your own" said Tenten in an exasperated tone. "..." said Neji. They were, an elf Lee a kunai Tenten AND a waffle Neji Meanwhile at team Asuma... "This is _far _too troublesome..." said shikamaru after getting dressed up as a dental hygenist. "Don't worry, Shikamaru!" added chouji. "Just think of all the candy we'll get!" Chouji was dressed up as a butterfly. "I don't like candy..." said Shikamaru quite plainly. "Couldn't we just stay home and play shouji or go instead?" "No, I want to compliment sasuke on his costume and scare sakura, so we have to go!" yelled Ino. "Fine, fine..." said shikamaru. "...baka..." "WHAT? " screamed Ino at such a loud volume, team kakashi heard it over naruto and sasuke's yelling costume dispute. "Did you hear something?" asked sakura. "ONLY THIS IDIOT YELLING!"said sasuke AND naruto at the exact same time. to be continued...soon! review and get yourself a snack and I'll shut up. time for me to get a waffle...with mouth full of waffle WEVOO translation: REVIEW! 


	2. Team Kakashi Is Go!

**Hey guys! This is my 3rd fanfic but the delivery process got messed up so it's only my 2nd, but anyway…I usually write about stuff in spare time and this is my first naruto related one so don't get too upset if I put the people with the wrong teachers (like ino, shikamaru, and chouji on team gai or something…) so read on and tell me what you think! OH! And if you know, tell me, is it "choUji" or "choji"? Chapter 2:**team kakashi is go!

* * *

"Come out naruto-baka!" yelled sasuke to Naruto. Naruto was in the bathroom changing into his powerpuff girls (A/N I don't own) dress and wig but he was too embarresed to come out in it. "Not on your life Sasuke!" a very angry Naruto yelled."Come on, how bad could it be!" said Sakura, "It's just a costume!" "Allright, for your sake Sakura-kun!" said Naruto. Naruto walked out and Sasuke got one look at Naruto in that dress and laughed. SASUKE LAUGHED! THE END IS NEAR! Awwww…but the story hasn't even started yet! Okay…we can go on even though Sasuke laughed…ahem "Shut up Sasuke-retard" said Naruto. "Make me, Naruto-baka.' "Boys! Break it up!" said Sakura. "He started it!' yelled Naruto. Sakura then punched naruto in the head and they went on their merry way. 

"Hey guys!" said Kakashi to all the other teachers, "Lets make this interesting…" "How so?" questioned Kurenai. "Simple, let's see whose students collect the most candy by the end of the night!" said Kakashi energeticly. "AND EXTRA POINTS FOR HOW STEALTHILY YOU COME ACROSS GETTING IT!" exclaimed Gai. 'Well, Shikamaru is a chuunin so my team has the upper hand!" said Asuma cockily. "What does that have to do with anything?" yelled Kurenai. "Yeah! You obviously must look underneath the underneath to get candy!" said Kakashi. "You ring the doorbell, you stand there and shout "TRICK OR TREAT!" in old people's faces and you get candy…it's pretty straightforward…" said Asuma. "Oh yeah…well…" said Kakashi, trying not to look like an idiot. "LET'S TELL OUR TEAMS THE WONDERFUL NEWS!" exclaimed Gai. And they did just that.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short too! Not much to say at the beginning...it'll get really good when Naruto and Sakura- well, why ruin the suprise...Later - Kt.**


End file.
